Operation: Happily Ever After
by N-AngelFire
Summary: Who: Hinata Hyuuga. What: A poor fairy forced to be fairy godmother to an angry, bitter, bad boy and to bring joy into his life. Why: To earn her father's approval. When: Within a year. How: With a little magic. SasuHina AU. My last fic ever...i think.
1. Chapter 1

In case you haven't read the thingy up above, this is a Sasuhina. This will also be my last full length fanfic ever unless I magically get sucked back into the world of manga, which I seriously doubt. I hope you like it.

**-**

**-**

I hate my life.

Period.

Every day it's the same thing, over and over again. A monotonous schedule, a timeless tedium… I go to school where I am feared, hated, and yet loved by all. I am feared, because I hate everyone. I am hated, because they can never be like me. I am loved because girls are crazed hormonal creatures.

No one understands me. No one could possibly understand the anguish, pain, and harsh responsibility thrust on me at a young age.

Once again, I hate my life.

Perhaps it's time to end it.

-

-

***Hinata's POV**

Father called me into the family room. I think he really means business this time. I took my time flying to our house from my favorite café, thinking up several excuses to cover for my incompetence. Father lets me know daily that I'm the most worthless out of all his children.

I sighed, leaning against the wall four feet down from the door to the family room. I angled my body slightly to stare out the window. The sky was pink today. A large rainbow crossed the city. It was the third fastest form of traveling outside of flying and the train. If I stared hard enough my eyes would zone in, like a telescope, and I would see the people crossing the rainbow. There were no guard rails because everyone had wings.

I know, why cross a rainbow when you can fly? Well sometimes we fairies like to fly.

I didn't introduce myself did I? My name is Hinata Hyuuga, and according to my Father, the most worthless fairy alive.

It's alright, I'm used to his criticisms by now. I guess he dislikes me mainly because I look like Mother, one of the most famous fairies alive. Unfortunately she died some time back. Believe it or not fairies do die. Some say it was an accident but I know it was suicide because she was always so unhappy around father.

"Hinata! I can see you! Get in here this instant!" My Father bellowed from inside the family room. I don't know why it's called that; they should call it a conference room. We're hardly a family anymore.

I sighed. I had forgotten about our family's special ability to see through things. I walked through the door and paused. Instead of just seeing Father seated in his favorite green armchair, I saw several older fairies also seated around the room. It took me three seconds to recognize them.

Some of them were from our family but the rest were a collection of counsel members from across the city.

"Sit down." Father snapped.

I ducked my head "Yes Father."

I kneeled cautiously on the mat. It was only used for people under judgment, and guessing by the scrutiny on their faces, I knew I qualified.

"Hinata," Father began, his voice gruff. It's always gruff. He used to smile when I was very young but now he does no longer. He is pure business. I only call him father out of obligation. "You are a disgrace to our family name."

I heard these words almost every day of my existence, and yet I still winced. How could a father treat his daughter like that? If I ever had children, I would treat them with kindness and love, like they deserved. I knew that I wasn't as talented as Neji or Hanabi, but I didn't deserve this. No one deserved this. "Yes Father." My voice was a mere whisper.

"I have confided in the counsel about our current plight, and we have come to a decision."

Years ago, when Mother died, he truly started to hate me. Ever since I was born everyone said I was the spitting image of her. We had the same skin tone, same hair color, same face shape, same everything. I was young and terrified, I thought that maybe if I didn't look like Mother so much then, maybe then Father would love me. I took a pair of kitchen shears to my hair, ruining the indigo locks that she was so famed for.

Father was furious, whether about my hair or just at me I did not know. I went to a hair dresser to have it styled, but refused to grow it out. Even now he argues with me about it, but I know it's the one thing about me that he can't control.

I was proud of myself for my moment of rebellion, but now I felt ashamed of my messy, spiky hair. "A d-decision Father?" I whispered once more after realizing he was waiting for some form or response. Was he going to banish me to the outer edges?

"You are nothing like your Mother."

"I-I know." Mother was bold, fun, and inviting. I was a little coward who used her hairstyle as warfare against a dictator. I never spoke my opinion. Instead of telling people how I cared for them, I preferred to show it.

Father leaned back, turning his hard, critical gray eyes to the counsel members. They in turn slowly nodded to him, as if urging him to go on.

Of course they were on his side. The Hyuuga are a long line of fairies, descending straight from the very first fairy ever born. We are said to be born of pure light, yet now there is darkness in his heart.

"We are sending you to earth."

I gasped, my eyes widening. "W-what?" I cursed my stuttering, yet another fault he points out frequently.

"You are worthless here." he said simply, his hard gaze boring into the depths of my soul "You have but one chance to prove that you are still of worth to the Hyuuga family, otherwise…"

I felt myself grow cold "Otherwise?" I foolishly prompted.

"You go to the Outer Edges." He was all business.

The Outer Edges… several miles from our glorious city into a barren wasteland where monsters roamed freely. My hands trembled "W-what must I do?" I gasped desperately.

Father leaned back into his chair, relaxing in the cushions. "You must go to earth and become a fairy godmother for exactly one year."

That was it? For the first time since I entered that room, I felt relief. I could become a fairy godmother. I would never become as famous as my Mother, who was fairy godmother to Cinderella, but I could try. "A-alright." I offered a tiny smile. Perhaps he had some mercy after all. Perhaps deep down inside he still cared for me.

Father continued to glare. He held out a crystal orb, a magical device used for finding people, it was no bigger than a baseball on earth. "Here is your godson."

The rainbow of colors dissipated to reveal a light skinned, brooding boy with dark eyes and messy black hair. He was standing behind a building of sorts. I saw a flash of flame. I narrowed my eyes for a better look. He was lighting a cigarette. He brought the cancer stick to his mouth.

"This boy is hateful, angry, and suicidal." This time a counsel member spoke. It was a wizened old man with shocking violet eyes and a few wisps of gray hair clinging to his scalp. "If you do not bring happiness to his life within a year, you will be sent to the Outer Edges."

No! Impossible! I stared hopelessly at the boy who was to be my godson. I had never met anyone like him before. He was like one of those cruel characters on earth television. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but no words came out. I finally forced my lips to form a 'No'.

"You will." Father said firmly, his hands clenching the armrests "If you succeed you will be brought back into the Hyuuga household, then, and only then will I consider you worthy of the Hyuuga name."

I couldn't believe it. I was going to go through literal hell just to earn his approval? Was that what I truly wanted? I stared into the cruel gray eyes of the man who was my Father. Would he love me then?

"I understand." I found myself saying.

Father nodded. "Go to the gate and begin."

He offered no parting words, no consolation, not even a friendly 'good luck'. I rose up and left the room slowly. I would not miss the Hyuuga home; I would not miss anyone in this building. I had several friends outside though. Perhaps once I accomplish the mission then I would move in with one of them.

I was outdoors before I knew it, back into the bright ray shine. Our city needed no sun, pure light that seemed to be coming from the magic itself. Magic is what kept our city running. It brought a warm glow to the city, and would slowly fade into a cool as night begins.

"Hinata!" I turned sharply just in time to see my best friend Kiba barreling towards me.

I braced myself as he slammed into me, wrapping his warm arms around my circumference to keep me from being sent flying. I laughed as he spun me in a fast circle before setting me down. I stared up into his dark eyes. Being around him reminded me of how short my 5'4 was to his 6 feet.

"You're in a good mood." I observed, smiling brightly the whole time. Kiba was one of the few people I never stuttered around. He and I had been friends since infanthood; he was like the family I never had all wrapped into one hulking package.

Kiba chuckled, the red stripes on his cheek standing out. "I am! I asked Rayne out and she said yes!"

Rayne was a gorgeous, purple haired fairy who lived on the other side of town. She was a talented musician, and played for local clubs. "That's great." I said enthusiastically. Being around Kiba was like being injected with morphine. I instantly forgot all my problems.

"Where ya goin anyway?"

My good mood instantly dropped. "Oh yeah…"

Kiba's eyebrows furrowed. "Hina?" he lightly tapped my cheek "What's wrong?"

I shook my head slowly, feeling fear for the first time in years. What if things didn't work out alright? What if I never saw my best friend again? "Kiba I'm leaving."

"Leaving? Where?"

"To be a fairy godmother." I plugged my ears just as he began yelling. My fingers weren't good sound mufflers; I could still hear the faint outline of his colorful expletives.

After five minutes of Kiba cursing my whole family and the counsel, he finally calmed down. We held hands as we walked towards the gate, me slowly retelling the incident as we did. He was still angry and sometimes muttered curse words under his breath, but was considerably calmer.

"You're just going to let them do that to you?" he demanded angrily. His posture had been tense during the whole walk. I knew he was two seconds away from punching my father in the face. I'm not too sure if I would've stopped him either.

"He's my father." I said, as if that was reason enough for him to treat me the way he did.

"Hina…" Kiba growled. We were right outside the gate now. It was nothing special, just a large golden gate. I just needed to step through and would be instantly teleported to my destination. "You're letting this guy walk all over you!"

"Hm?" I blinked distractedly. I had forgotten that he was talking to me. I was too busy trying to work up the nerve to walk through the gate. The sky changed to a soft hue of orange.

He grabbed me roughly by the shoulders "If anything happens to you, I swear I'll beat that bastard to a bloody pulp!"

I forced myself to smile "Which one?" I said lightly.

Kiba gave me a hard stare for a moment before chuckling roughly. "Both of them." He promised, ruffling my spiky halo of indigo hair. "Take care of yourself."

I knew he was practically pushing me through the gate now. He knew me too well. If there was no one to force me through, I'd probably end up running away like I always did. Not this time. I squared my shoulders.

I would prove my worth or die trying.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped through the gate.

-

-

***Sasuke's POV**

School's out for another day. I shoved my books into my locker and slammed it as hard as I could. Screw school, screw the faculty, and screw these god-dammed fan girls, no wait, they'd like that if I did.

"Sasuke! Leaving so soon?" I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I didn't even turn to give Sakura the time of day as I shouldered my book bag and elbowed past her. I was in no mood for her stupidity today. Just because we dated for three months in freshman year did not mean she had a license to use me. I hated her and her stupid pink-haired self.

A couple jocks called out greetings which I caustically ignored. I didn't care about these people. I wanted nothing to do with them. Besides, they'd all be strung up on drugs in a few years. I needed no attachments.

I climbed into my car and drove off, ignoring the occasional brave fool trying to make small talk with me. The only person I did even pay attention to was Naruto, a lifelong friend. We had grown apart over the years but he still was my main connection to the past. I nodded to him as I drove past him and his group of goofy skater boys.

After a fifteen minute drive I reached what once was the glorious Uchiha estate. It was now a tired, empty, old mansion with no one save the occasional servant and my forced guardian Itachi.

I hate Itachi more than anyone else in this world. He didn't even care about them, yet as soon as they die he inherits the fortune. The only drawback was that he had to take care of me until I could stand on my own two feet. I had no doubt that he wanted as little to do with me as possible.

I parked in the garage and took the inside door in. Speaking of the devil, there he sat lounging in the kitchen. He lowered his newspaper "How was school?"

Why did he insist on asking the same dumb question? "Abso-freakin-lutely great."

Itachi scowled at me, I scowled defiantly back.

I finally broke the silence by digging in the freezer for a frozen pizza. I didn't like all the excess toppings, a plain tomato sauce pizza would've done. I'd peel the cheese off later.

Itachi stared at me for another moment before leaving the room.

What's the point?

-

-

***Hinata's POV**

I landed hard right in his bedroom, one foot from his bed. Oh the irony. I rubbed my sore backside while surveying the area.

The room was three times as big as my old room back in The City. The walls were dark blue and barren, the room was well furnished. The only sign of personality were a stack of classic novels right next to a beautiful acoustic guitar.

I stood up warily. He was nowhere in the vicinity. That was a good thing, right? His dresser was an old fashioned one with a large, round mirror attached. I surveyed my reflection. My hair was growing pretty long, the messy spikes were now four to five inches long. Quite a few locks were framing my face with one or two strands brushing my pearl gray eyes, while the rest stood in any direction like a halo. I was wearing my favorite outfit which looked a little outrageous in the human world. I wore a white sparkling tank top with a short, frilly pink skirt over lavender leggings. For shoes I wore my pale yellow ballet slippers.

I wore my favorite charm bracelet on my right arm, a charm given to me by my Mother two weeks before she died. There were only three charms on the intricately interwoven chain. One was a tiny wand; one was a bird, and the other a heart with the word love on both sides.

I looked a little over dressed. My charge wouldn't mind if I changed would he? I quickly slipped out of my clothes and dug up a plain black t-shirt and an old pair of jeans that were probably too small for him now. Did he ever throw away old clothes? I folded my clothes up and watched them disappear into thin air. It was a convenient storage system. I could call them back easily later.

Just then the door opened. I froze. I was not ready for this.

-

-

***Sasuke's POV**

After eating the whole pizza I stormed up the stairs towards my bedroom. I had no idea what I would do in there, maybe go online and look up a movie or something.

I swung the door open and stopped short in my tracks. In the middle of MY floor in MY room was a short, spiky haired girl wearing MY clothes. A flash of irritation went through me. Albeit she was somewhat attractive, I couldn't help but fight the urge to kill her. A pretty face meant nothing to me. If I wanted sex I could easily get it.

"You girls stop at nothing." I growled disgust laced in my tone.

The girl's light gray eyes were wide, like a deer frozen in headlights. "I-I-I…"

I had no idea what she was going to say, and had no desire to hear it. "Get out before I call the police. What the hell are you doing in my clothes anyway?"

"I-I-I"

I rubbed my temples. I was getting another stress-induced headache. Great, just great. "Never mind." I groaned, my head pounding harder than usual "Just get out of here."

She stared at me blankly, wringing her hands in a familiar anxious motion. I remembered how my Mom used to wring her hands like that when she was holding a secret. Just thinking about her raised the intensity of my headache.

"Are you stupid or something?" I was seriously pissed.

"I can't!" she squeaked suddenly, her face panicked.

I folded my arms tightly "You can and will." I ground out through gritted teeth.

"I-I really can't!"

What was her problem? Was she doing drugs or something? Why was she wearing my clothes? I glared hatred at the obnoxious female. Later on I would berate Itachi for not turning on the security system. I was dreading the forced interaction, but maybe then I could keep the posessed girls at bay.

The girl took a step forward, her eyes shining with fear. Her hands wrung faster than ever. If she were so afraid of me, why was she even in my room? Was it some kind of dare?

"M-m-my name is Hinata Hyuuga!" she said almost too fast for me to understand "A-a-and I'm your fairy godmother!" she covered her head with her arms "P-please don't kill me!"

What the hell?

-

-

**End Chapter**

**The next chapter should come within two weeks depending on the reviews. I hope that somebody likes my last stand; it'd be really cool if I reached a thousand reviews, but that's just wishful thinking.**

**For all you Twilight fans: Despite the fact that the movie wasn't as good as it could be, who do you think should play Jacob Black in New Moon and Eclipse? Michael Copon or Taylor Lautner?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! I know a lot of people don't like SasuHina, which is why I came up with this little proposition –cackles- (Mari you'd better appreciate this!!!) I'll write another SasuSaku only, and only if I can finish this story. The only thing is, I am literally running off reviews. I know I sound like a review whore, but that is the only thing that's keeping me writing fanfics, otherwise I'd work on my independent story which will hopefully be published and bring in millions of dollars… or maybe five dollars, I could use a sandwich.

**-**

**-**

***Sasuke's POV**

What the hell?

Was I hearing her right? Was this girl on drugs or something? I stared at the pale, wide eyed figure in front of me. She hadn't moved from her defensive position. These fan girls were into some strange stuff these days. The fairy godmother story was the biggest load of bull they'd ever pulled.

I heard a strange sound. It was the girl whimpering. If she were so terrified of me, then how did she get into my room without my knowing it, and why the hell was she wearing my clothes? Grant it the pants were a little too small for me…

"Are you drunk?" I snapped.

She winced before peeking through her fingers "N-no… I'm not al-allowed to dr-dr-drink."

Great, she was stuttering like a fool. I was losing what little ounce of patience I had left. I folded my arms tightly, my hands balled into painfully tight fists. "Are you on drugs then?"

She shook her head, another pathetic whimper escaping her.

Unbelievable. This person was truly insane. "What was that you mentioned earlier?" I said, referring to her previous bizarre comment "Something about a fairy godmother… are you doing this on a bet?"

She muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Something like that…"

"Listen, you have two minutes to explain yourself before I call the police on your ass." I threatened. I was in no mood for this "Start talking."

The girl gulped loudly before gesturing towards the bed. My eyes widened fractionally. What was she…? "P-please…" she whispered "Sit down. I-it's a long story."

I glanced between her and the bed for a long minute, weighing my options. What if she had a pair of handcuffs? I specifically remember one deranged fan girl trying it on me once. She had managed to handcuff me to a pole before I gave her a well aimed kick to the jaw, effectively knocking her unconscious. That was one of my prouder moments… until other girls noticed my state of helplessness. It took most of the police force to hold them back as one officer released me.

Deciding to keep a good distance away from her, I seated myself. I stared at her expectantly. Don't ask why, but I really wanted to know her story. She obviously wasn't deranged, and seemed terrified to be here. Who would force her? I needed to know before an army of ninja fan girls burst through the doors or something.

It sounds stupid, but weirder things have happened. Trust me.

-

-

***Hinata's POV**

I didn't know where to begin. Truth be told, I was terrified. My charge was an imposing figure, I had no idea what he was thinking as he voluntarily listened to me. I could not lie, he was beautiful, more beautiful that most fairies. His midnight hair was spiked into a peculiar style, one that would probably never grow popular but for some reason looked good on him. His eyes, equally dark and very intense stared right through me, impatiently waiting for me to begin.

I gulped, realizing that I had been staring at him the whole time. "I-I'm a fairy…" I began. I could hear his soft scoff but plunged on bravely "M-m-my father threatened t-to d-d-disown me if I d-don't become y-your fairy g-godmother." There! I did it!

He stared back, unimpressed. "Really." It wasn't quite a question or a statement, more like a sarcastic comment. I could tell by his tone of voice that he did not believe me. Honestly, who would? I needed some way to prove it to him.

"Yes!" I nodded my head firmly "I-it's the truth!"

He raised a scornful eyebrow. "Hn."

I wondered what that meant. "D-do you believe m-me?"

"No."

I thought so. "Do y-you believe in magic?"

This earned a disbelieving stare. "What? Are you f-ing crazy?" I bleeped out the obscenity since us fairies are not allowed to swear, at least not us Hyuuga fairies.

I wasn't quite sure how to cure his unbelief. I fiddled my thumbs, something I do when I'm extremely nervous. Wait! I know what to do! I turned back to my charge who was slowly pulling out his cell phone, probably to call the police. "I know!" I cried excitedly. "I'll just show you!"

This time he warily scooted away. I wondered how many bad experiences he had with females. "Show me what?" his tone was a total deadpan.

"Magic!" I clapped my hands delightedly. Finally! I thought of something useful! "Okay, make a wish, but be sure that it's very small." I warned.

He stood up quickly, staring down at me like I was crazy. "That's it, I'm calling the cops."

"No please!" I lunged forward but caught myself mid-lunge. "J-just make one small, l-little wish. Don't m-make it harmful, o-otherwise I can't take it back." I remembered when my friend Shino was a fairy godfather. His godson had wished for a missile launched and ended up blowing up his own house with his cat inside it. Ever since then, Shino's stuck to watching bugs instead. That way he couldn't do anything harmful against his will.

That's one of the repercussions to having a fairy godchild, if they wish for something you are left with no choice unless it slips out of the basic guidelines.

He slid his phone open, staring coldly down at me the whole time.

"P-please!" I was ready to get down on my knees. I wasn't afraid of the police, but of not having a chance to be his fairy godmother. If I failed now, I might as well go ahead and pack my bags for the Outer Edges. I was a Hyuuga, so I knew how to fight; I just wasn't the best at it.

"Humor me!" I pleaded, trying to use some of my fairy Influence on him. It wasn't that big of an ability, but sometimes we can use certain amounts of magic to surreptitiously sway a human's mind. Only by using almost all of our power can we do that on a fairy.

His eyes turned a shade lighter, like most people under Influence do. "Fine." He snapped irately, still a hundred percent his grumpy self. "I wish for…" he paused, obviously thinking of something nonsensical "a tomato."

I fought a smile. Fruits and vegetables were the easiest to do. I remembered in my early lessons learning how to make them appear, disappear, and even fly. "O-okay…" Despite this being incredibly simple, something about his hard stare made me nervous. Perhaps it reminded me of my Father too much.

I reached into the back pocket of the pants I was currently wearing. They really were comfortable, a little loose, but extremely cozy. I pulled out my little silver slider phone much to his amazement. He folded his arms again, watching me dubiously.

I offered him a weak smile "One tomato coming right up!" I pressed the call button and stretched out my free hand just in time to catch the tomato that fell out of thin air.

For the first time since I've seen him, he looked utterly astonished. His jaw was hanging open and his eyes were wide. It took him only two seconds to quickly regain his composure. "Nice trick." His voice wasn't as arrogant as it was when I first met him.

He still didn't believe me. –insert exasperated sigh here- "Wish for something else, something bizarre but hopefully small enough to fit in this room."

I didn't need my Influence here. "I wish for a cat."

Strange request. "Any specific type?"

"A Himalayan mix with blue eyes, a long bushy tail, white paws, and a little white chin on a dark brown face." His voice sharpened as he spoke. He was testing me. Maybe he thought this was some kind of fan girl tricking him into a perverted game. Just thinking about it made me blush. I was nowhere near that brazen.

"One cute kitty coming right up." I did not stutter this time. I felt confident using my magic. That was one thing I always excelled in. I was at the top of my magic class, yet it wasn't enough for father. He wanted a fairy and a fighter, like my older cousin Neji. I shook my head briefly. I wouldn't think about them now. I was safe… for a short while.

I pressed the call button once more. A soft 'rawr' came from the corner of the room. I thanked the Higher Powers that the cat didn't fall out of thin air like the tomato. I did not want to walk around sporting scratch marks, despite my rapid healing ability.

A young, Himalayan mix cat stared at us both uncertainly, it's tail twitching every few seconds. "It's okay…" I whispered, kneeling down on the ground with my arms outstretched. Influence works best on animals "We're your friends."

The cat gave a tiny meow before slowly walking towards me. It sniffed my finger for a second then rubbed its nose on it. "Good kitty." I whispered, still using Influence "Look, that's your owner." I pointed to him "Go say hello. He's going to be your best friend."

I watched him uncertainly pet the cat. He was so tender and kind to animals, he almost didn't seem like the same cynical person from before. For just a brief second, I could swear I saw him crack a grin before it quickly disappeared.

"Do you like her?" I quietly inquired.

He tore his eyes away from the cat and nodded. "She's like my old cat, only female."

"You didn't specify sex." I pointed out.

He stared at me for a long while as realization dawned on him. "You really are a fairy." He whispered.

I took a few more steps towards him before dropping down to pet the cat easier. I loved animals, but unfortunately Father didn't approve of them. He didn't approve of anything I liked. He hated my music, hairstyle, clothes, behavior, and especially my friends. He and Kiba shared frequent glaring matches, and one time they yelled at each other for a few hours. The Inuzuka clan head had to separate the two. I loved my friend dearly; I just wished that he would hold his temper. Father liked taking his anger out on me.

"T-that's what I-I've been trying t-to tell you." My shyness kicked in as he stared unabashedly at me. I felt nervous once more.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah."

-

-

Our little bonding moment ended shortly after that. I found out that his name was Sasuke Uchiha because his drivers license was on his desk. Other than that, I knew absolutely nothing about him. How was I supposed to be his fairy godmother when we could barely hold a conversation?

It wasn't just my shyness keeping us apart it was his introverted attitude. He changed moods from awe to ignoring me as he picked up his cat and christened it Angel. It was a beautiful, almost sentimental name. The mere word sounded strange coming out of the mouth of a rock.

Besides talking, there was only one other way to find out his life story. Of course that would require getting a lot closer than he or I was comfortable with.

I huffed out a sigh and crossed my legs. I was seated in a spare chair in the corner of his room, watching him read a book. My eyes automatically zoned in on the title. 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. I loved that book.

"T-that's a g-g-good book you're r-r-eading." I said, more for the sake of killing the silence than anything else.

Sasuke's dark eyes shifted toward me "Hm. I wouldn't know with all these damned interruptions."

My cheeks flared in embarrassment. "I-i."

"You're a fairy aren't you?" he turned back to his book "Poof off somewhere or something."

"I-it's not th-that simple." I muttered, but he wasn't paying attention anyway. Why did my Father pick him to be my charge? Was it possible that he wanted me to go to the Outer Edges? Maybe then he could have the picture perfect clan he's always dreamed of.

I knew I wasn't perfect, but were my faults really so great that he would get rid of me once and for all? What kind of father did that to his child? I sighed unhappily. I forced the thought to the farthest corner of my mind. I would not let Father invade my thoughts now. I needed all my wits about me if I were ever going to succeed.

"Can you cut the noise?" Sasuke complained, glaring hatred at me. "I don't recall this book coming with added sound effects."

I bit my lip "Y-yes your majesty." I muttered.

It was going to be a long night.

-

-

***Sasuke's POV**

One more complication.

It figures. I had one more day before I was through with this life and now I suddenly get a fairy godmother. Don't those creatures only exist in fairytales? Of all the rotten luck… now how was I going to do it? She seemed pretty incompetent, but it could've been all an act, like that whole innocence thing. No one can be that… I dunno, stupid.

I still didn't understand the dynamics of her cell phone and the magic, but I didn't care to know. If I didn't communicate with her, maybe she'd get mad and go back to wherever she came from. There was nothing worth living for anymore. This was something I needed to do.

"Sasuke? Are you in there?"

I groaned, slamming the book shut. It was that pain in the ass Itachi. What did he want? I was sick of him hanging around my bedroom, asking stupid questions.

Hinata, my newly acquired fairy godmother shot right up, a terrified expression on her face. Actually the expression wasn't anything new. She glanced between me and the door. "Who's that?" she squeaked.

I ignored her as the door opened. "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

I wondered if he were referring to the girl dressed in my clothes. I glanced towards her and blinked. She was gone.

"Minding my business." I was definitely in no mood for all this.

My door opened and Itachi poked his head in. "You were awfully quiet."

"Most people are when they read."

I could feel him rolling his eyes. My own eyes didn't leave the page. Every inch of my body practically screamed 'leave me alone'. Why didn't he take the stupid hint and go away? All he ever did was intrude on any quiet time.

"Did you do your schoolwork?" he queried.

I glared at the name Scout. If looks could kill, I'm pretty sure the protagonists name would've been burned right out of the book. "Yes."

"Just checking…" he glanced around the room one more time before leaving. I let out a low breath. Finally.

Hinata appeared on my bed. There was no poof of smoke, or flash of lightening like in the movies. One minute the room was empty and the next she materialized, sitting on the edge of my bed with her legs crossed.

She gave me a confused look "W-was that y-your brother?"

"Hn." I didn't want to talk to her any more than necessary.

"He-he's very ha-handsome." She elaborated. That was definitely not what I wanted to hear. "Y-you both l-look al-al-alike."

She suddenly clapped a hand over her mouth as she realized that she was insinuating that I was handsome. Was my fairy godmother a fan girl too? Wouldn't that just suck? I gave her a condescending look "You have serious word vomit." I hated using stupid slang, but that was the only way to describe her condition.

"I-I know. Ki-Kiba t-tells me th-that all the t-time…" she said sadly.

Whatever.

-

-

***Hinata's POV**

Two hours on the job and I already hated it. This was impossible. How could I bring joy into the life of …him! He's so uncaring, unemotional, and not to mention rude!

I sighed for the sixth time that evening. I needed to calm down. Maybe I was being a little overdramatic. Sasuke is probably a really nice person. He probably writes poetry, sings song at nursing homes, volunteers at animal shelters, baby-sits children for free, gives to the needy, runs his own charity, and donates brand name clothes to Goodwill.

"Scout wasn't sighing in this part of the book." Sasuke interrupted my thoughts "I'll let you know when she does so I can have sound effects."

Forget it. He's a selfish, arrogant, obnoxious, meanie!

I think I need a broader vocabulary. Kiba always says that I swear like a Telletubby.

I glared at my charge. Maybe if he were twelve his behavior would've been understandable, or at least more tolerable. Young children are easier to threaten than full grown, dare I say, men.

I took my time observing my charge. He probably had hundreds of women on speed dial, all waiting for him to call. He was gorgeous, breathtakingly so. He was probably the most popular guy at school. I wondered if he were as big of a stiff at school as he was here. It would probably drive all the girls crazy. There's nothing women love more than a sexy bad boy.

Ew. Awful thoughts. Beauty is only skin deep, that phrase especially fit my charge. I rolled my eyes at myself. I needed to start calling him by his name. I don't think he'd like being called 'sir'.

I stood up and crossed the room towards his desk. He didn't leave to many personal possessions around. A neatly folded envelope caught my attention. It was from Konoha High. I held the envelope up "Is t-this your high school?" I asked, forgetting his need for absolute silence.

"Hn."

Affirmative. I'd need to use some major magic tonight. Sasuke wouldn't like having an invisible friend around, although that would help curb my embarrassment. I'd need all the help I can get to enroll myself in this school overnight. My cousin Neji was good at things like that. I'd ask him after Sasuke falls asleep and I check his dreams.

-

-

It wasn't until eleven o'clock that Sasuke decided to grace the bed with his presence. I made myself invisible after he rudely told me to get lost.

I didn't want to leave the room. I would wait until the instant that his sleep deepened before making my move. It took about twenty minutes, but his breathing had finally slowed into a familiar, sleepy, human pace. I watched him enviously. Us fairies never slept. We rested after using large amounts of magic, but never had the luxury of shutting everything out for those few sweet hours.

I approached his bed slowly. I almost expected him to pop up any minute and mutter a sarcastic comment. My leg bumped into the side of his bed, I held my breath. His breathing stuttering but he continued in his deep sleep. I was a little disappointed that he didn't snore. That would've just made my day.

I climbed on softly, willing him to stay asleep. I shifted over until I was practically straddling him, although I wasn't touching him. With my hands on either side of his head, I lowered myself toward him.

No it's not like that! I would never do anything inappropriate to ANYONE in their sleep! Just thinking about it makes me blush.

I held my breath during the long seconds it took for his skin to come in contact with mine. My forehead touched his softly. Success! I took a deep breath, shut my eyes, and concentrated.

Listening to his thoughts and dreams was like trying to see through a pitch black fog. For a brief second, I saw a flash of someone's face. It was a woman, tall and lovely with midnight hair and equally dark eyes. Was she his mother? They certainly looked alike. The figure of a tall man was starting to form when everything vanished, including the fog.

I was shoved back by a strong pair of arms before I knew it. I hit the ground with a loud thump. I gasped for air, that certainly caught me off guard.

Sasuke was on his feet with an agility known only to athletes. "What the hell were you doing?" he demanded.

A mad Sasuke is a scary one indeed.

"I-I-I w-was j-j-just…"

"Stay away from me!" he snapped before climbing back in bed and throwing the blanket over his head.

I sighed, rubbing the back of my noggin. I could feel a welt forming. Just as soon as it formed it disappeared. Thank heaven for magic. I would get no information from Sasuke tonight. How very depressing.

Oh well… I had other things to do. I pulled out my cell phone and quietly walked through the wall, into the adjoining room. It appeared to be a study of sorts. I pressed 2 and waited for one second before a familiar voice spoke "Hello?"

"Hello Neji."

"Hinata." He sounded relieved, and a little surprised "Your father informed me of your predicament. Are you alright?"

I smiled wearily, even though I knew he couldn't see me unless he had a crystal ball. "Kind of. I'm calling you for a specific reason though." I said, getting straight to the point "I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need you to enroll me in a high school, and it needs to be done overnight."

Neji paused, obviously weighing the costs. He gave a tiny sigh "One transfer student coming right up."

-

-

**End Chapter**

I updated sooner than I anticipated. Thank you for the lovely reviews! Hopefully you will hear more from me soon! In case you didn't read my previous note, I AM WILLING TO WRITE A SASUSAKU!! Or perhaps another SasuHina. I don't know. People on Fictionpress are stingy with their reviews, a fact that drives me crazy.

I can't wait until New Moon comes out in theatres this November! It had better be better! Did that even make any sense? TAYLOR LAUTNER IS STILL PLAYING JACOB BLACK! HALLELUJAH! Lols. I am so excited. Copon is hot but I'm partial to Lautner.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Barack Obama is officially the first black president of the United States. Am I happy? Yes. Do I think he's the savior of the world? No, but we can only hope that he'll fulfill at least half his promises and fix the economy.

**There are a lot of haters out there, and to each and every one of you I say 'Screw you'. If Hilary won ya'll still be complaining about it. Have a little faith and stop being so damn whiny about it. I don't think he's perfect, and I know that enthusiasm and a wide vocabulary won't change the world, but you gotta support him. It's people like ya'll that screwed this country (USA) in the first place. So just shut the hell up and leave Barack alone.**

**Yes We Can.**

**So there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Lucky Charms**

**-**

**-**

*Hinata's POV

All arrangements were set. All I had to do was wait for a couple hours. Sasuke was interesting to watch sleep. He didn't snore, hardly moved, and sometimes I could swear that he was awake. I spent the few hours of silence I had talking to Kiba on the phone. I gave him minimal details, and avoided lying as much as possible while diverting him from the truth. When I mentioned that Sasuke was bratty Kiba instantly assumed he was ten years old. I decided not to correct him. I had enough problems without Kiba getting involved.

A lone beam of sunlight shone through a crack in the window. It was nearly morning. I had to get myself used to the way humans measure time. Time goes by much slower in our world, along with aging.

Nearly an hour went by before Sasuke's alarm clock went off. His eyes were open before then. He sat up instantly and slammed his fist down on the poor clock, instantly silencing it.

I stepped to the side as he stumbled off towards his bathroom with an armful of already folded clothes in hand. I didn't even remember him folding them. His motto was probably something like 'always be prepared'.

He took his shower, got dressed, and did whatever else all within five minutes. I watched, astounded as he went down the stairs dressed in dark jeans and a black t-shirt. Was I supposed to follow him? My stomach growled lightly. Would he allow me to eat?

I closed my eyes briefly. I didn't sense any other human in the house besides Itachi, but I knew any maids, servants, or butlers would be here in half an hour. I decided to follow Sasuke…after I change into my old clothes.

They, the clothes that is, felt ridiculously tight in comparison with Sasuke's comfortable baggy clothes. I'd probably end up borrowing his clothes more often. I wondered if they would fit in with the humans.

I spent a few minutes in the bathroom messing with my hair, although it is an unwritten fairy code that our hair is almost always perfect.

By the time I found my way downstairs, Sasuke was already finished with his bowl of Lucky Charms.

"M-may I?" I pointed to the brightly colored box and the smiling leprechaun on the front.

He gave me a hard stare, his dark eyes piercing "Hn."

I took that as an affirmative grunt and helped myself to a soup bowl full. He stared at me for a few moments before going upstairs.

The cereal was sweet, almost too sweet. I wrinkled my nose. How much sugar did humans eat? I probably shouldn't eat too much; fairies have a low sugar tolerance. I ate a quarter of the bowlful before pushing it aside.

Sasuke was downstairs and by the front entryway. He opened the door.

"A-are you g-going to school?" I asked.

He paused "Yes."

"C-can I r-ride w-w-with you th-there?"

This time I saw his whole body stiffen up. Robotically, he turned to me, his eyes blazing. "What did you say?"

I winced. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. I almost wished that Sasuke's older brother were here to ward off some of the intense anger. "Um…" I began playing with my fingers while looking at everything but him. "I-uh… I'm g-going to sc-school with you…" my voice trailed off.

Sasuke's facial expression, and tone of voice didn't change at all. "No you're not." It was a statement, not a question or argument.

I gulped "Y-yes… I-I."

"You have to be enrolled." He enunciated each syllable carefully.

"I-I am."

"No you're not."

I sighed heavily. We were getting nowhere with this. Sasuke's house was huge, providing me with a distraction. "I-I had m-my cousin en-enroll me y-yesterday. It'd b-be easier I-I-if you and I-I at-attend the same sc-school instead of m-me being inv-inv-invisible and distract-ting you."

I added the distraction part as a last-gasp effort. I also kinda cheated and used a little Influence. I knew that I had nothing on him. It wasn't like I was going to pinch his butt while being invisible; I was much too shy for that. The odds were, I would stay out of his way. If I did that, however, how would I fulfill my mission?

I met Sasuke's hard glare. He was counting the cost in his head. I could tell by the way he deviated his glare towards a marble column.

"You're enrolled in Konoha High?" His voice was tense, angered.

"Y-yes… so I can w-watch over you." I whispered "A-and help you with any w-wishes."

"I will drive you," he seethed "but I refuse to be seen in public with you."

I stared at him disbelievingly. What part of fairy godmother did he not understand? "That's n-not possible. I must be with you at all times. We-we have the s-same class sch-schedules."

I heard him mutter an expletive. I pulled out my cell phone and pressed 2. I knew I'd regret wasting a Wish later. A light purple book bag appeared, filled with all the books needed during this semester at Konoha High. I hoisted it over my shoulder and followed a steaming mad Sasuke out the door and into his 2010 Mustang GT.

"A-are these e-even out yet?"

"No."

That was the extent of our conversation.

-

-

*Sasuke's POV and boy is he pissed

Who the HELL does she think she is? Barging into my life like that and taking over. I was so mad I could see red blurring my vision. I almost pulled over on the side of the road to punch her, but I know that would have no affect. She'd probably use some freaky fairy magic or something.

She sat in my passenger seat, humming an unfamiliar melody under her breath and tapping her foot, her spiky hair like a halo around her face.

I was stuck with her. This tiny little female who I could probably snap with my bare hands. My hands tensed around the steering wheel as I pulled into MY parking space. A group of freshmen girls crooned my name and waved madly as I shifted my car into park.

If there's one thing I hate more than my fairy godmother its fan girls.

One of the girls, a short blonde with brilliant blue eyes whispered something to her friends and pointed at my passenger. Hinata stared back at them, her gray eyes wide. "Wh-why are th-they pointing?"

They were mad because I had a girl with me…of course. They probably thought she was my girlfriend. As if…but they didn't need to know that.

As long as I had this obnoxious fairy, I could at least make good use of her.

I turned to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata…"

-

-

***Hinata's POV**

Oh my God. They're all staring at me.

It was just like the day Kiba nearly blew up a small human country, only this time all the death glares were directed at ME. I couldn't believe it.

As soon as Sasuke parked he suddenly starting acting, I don't know, friendly. Well as friendly as he gets anyway. He let me walk with him and answered to all my questions. Compared to his previous attitude, that was downright charitable.

Our lockers were side by side, courtesy of Neji. "W-what's our ne-next class?" I asked, almost having to shout to be heard over the din.

He glanced down at me, as if he remembered I was still there. "History."

"W-wonderful…" just as I muttered those words I saw the crowd parting. It was like that scene from The Ten Commandments, you know when Moses parts the Red Sea? Only way cooler.

All the students stepped out of the way in perfect unison. I wondered if they rehearsed for this moment, whatever it was. A tall, perfect looking girl with bubble gum pink hair and emerald eyes made her way towards me. If my outfit was strange, hers was totally outrageous. I didn't know they allowed micro-miniskirts in this High school. The halter top would have been cute if it were like a couple sizes larger.

The girl stopped in front of me, smelling like strawberries and cream. She glared pure hatred at me. I had been receiving looks like that lately.

"Excuse me," she snapped her bubble gum "But who the hell are you?"

I looked towards Sasuke, almost expecting him to help me out. I should've known better. He kept on digging through his locker like I wasn't even there. "U-um…Hinata Hyuga…" I extended my hand as I was taught to "Pl-pleased to meet you."

She stared down at my hand like it contracted STD's. "Right… listen Hinoti,"

"It's Hinata."

She gave me a look showing that she wasn't to be interrupted "I care."

Wow, that was kind of mean.

"Anyway, you stay away from my Sasuke. Got it?"

Her Sasuke? "Oh!" I blinked. I didn't know that Sasuke even talked to girls. "You me-mean you're his gi-girlfriend?"

I think she might've misinterpreted my sign of friendliness. "Are you trying to be funny?" she took a menacing step forward as I took a frightened step backwards.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no!" I waved my hands in front of me, hoping to maintain my few last inches of personal space "I-I w-was…i…"

Bubble Gum, my new enemy took a closer step till we were nearly face to face. She had a good three inches on me. She really was beautiful, in an exotic supermodel kind of way… in a way that I could never be. "Keep away from Sasuke." She hissed, her breath smelling like her bubble gum. "Otherwise, I just might have to-"

"Enough."

I nearly got whiplash by how hard I turned my head. Sasuke, yes my godchild, Sasuke actually interrupted us. He moved over so he was standing beside me, his eyes full of a familiar annoyance. I waited for him to stalk past us, turn around, and give us the finger or something. Instead he kept his place by me and turned the full power of his eyes on Bubble Gum.

"Leave her alone." The mere anger in his voice was enough to frighten me. I was just glad that he was on my side, for whatever strange reason. "You're starting to seriously piss me off Haruno."

Haruno. What a god-awful name. Who would name their child that? What a shame…

The girl cursed with the first name Haruno, gave Sasuke a sultry smile. "Sasuke…" she practically purred "Why do you have to be so mean?"

Sasuke didn't say anything he merely glared. "Get the hell out of my face." He snapped before shoving past her, with a poor unfortunate fairy in tow.

I would've struggled, but I knew anything would be better than facing Haruno's wrath. The look she gave me was enough to scar me for life. I'd better watch my back. Her cronies joined her in glaring. I expected them to start flipping quarters like old time gangsters, which was a pretty amusing visual until I remembered that I was their target.

"Crap." I managed to croak as he yanked me into English. All the girls in the room glared. I didn't see why they were so jealous. At least they weren't the ones with their arm hanging out their socket!

-

-

By the time lunch rolled around, I was thoroughly sick of High School. It was far too much drama for me. The information that they taught these students was ridiculously easy. I couldn't believe how simple the lessons were. I was glad Sasuke was in AP Physics; it gave me something of a challenge.

Sasuke, despite his army of followers, always seated himself alone in the corner of the cafeteria. Once snugly ensconced, he glowered at anyone who dared to make eye contact as he devoured his meal. I sat across from him, staring down at my unappetizing plate. I could swear something moved.

"W-what is this?" I poked the green glob uncertainly. It wriggled.

His eyes were trained on his chicken panini. How he got a Panini while everyone else ate meatloaf and green glob I do not know. "Jello."

"Jello?" I tried out the strange word. I poked it again, watching I wiggle.

He didn't answer. I poked it once more, entranced. It was kind of cool. I felt myself warming up to the foreign substance. Just as I was about to dig my spoon in something hit my back…hard.

"HEY SASUKE!" someone bellowed in my ear. Sasuke winced from across the table "WHO'S THE NEW CHICK, EH?"

I craned my neck and only saw the underside of a tanned blonde. He tilted his head downward giving me a better view. Wow…he was just…wow.

His spiky blond hair was mussed naturally, his eyes were the brightest shade of blue I'd ever seen, with his sweetly handsome face and nice build this guy was probably one of the best looking guys at school. He towered over me as I sat. Behind his open orange and black jacket was a fitted wife beater giving me a glimpse of his firm muscles. In short, this was my dream guy.

"Uh…" was all I could say.

He smiled at me and all the world went still. He was too gorgeous for his own good. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the greatest…uh," he trailed off "Well anyway I'm the greatest!"

I couldn't hold back a giggle. Sasuke snorted in disgust. I had half a mind to turn him into a toad just to give Naruto and myself some private time. "I-I'm Hinata…" I extended a hand graciously, hoping I'd get a better reception from him than all other students I met. "Pl-pleased to me-meet you."

He shook my hand firmly. Wow he had warm hands; they were so strong, so sure…

"Are you this bastard's girlfriend?" Naruto asked, sitting beside me. I scooted over to give him room. That and I was about to spontaneously combust.

I felt my cheeks turn three different shades of red. I shook my head quickly, hoping to dispel any rumors or obstacles that would get in the way of he and I. "N-no! I'm…uh…well…"

"She's an old family friend." Sasuke spoke up for the first time, looking annoyed as usual. A passing freshman nearly fainted at the sight of him. I couldn't understand why. Sure he was handsome but he was so cold. Something about him frightened me.

"Y-yeah!" I agreed quickly. When Naruto wasn't looking I shot Sasuke a grateful smile. He ignored me as usual. Fine, be that way…

"That's cool." Naruto said around a mouthful of ramen noodles. My eyes widened at the steaming cup. Where did he get those from? If I had known they had ramen I would've left the jello!

He caught my surprised gaze "You like ramen too?"

I nodded, not trusting my mouth.

"I'll bring you some next time, okay?" he winked. I smiled dreamily and nodded again. I think I'm in love.

-

-

**Sasuke's POV**

My situation couldn't be any weirder if it tried. First my stalker-freak fairy godmother goes to school with me, then she pisses off Sakura, and when I think she can't get any stranger she suddenly falls in love with Naruto. Thank god the dobe is denser than solid rock. He barely noticed her half-dazed glances, or how she blushed every time he looked her way.

Everyone in the cafeteria knew something was going on with the new chick. I could practically hear their wheels churning as they produced fresh gossip. Her first day at my school and she was already popular, she just didn't know it.

The idiot probably thought those girls complimented her because they were naturally nice. Why did I get stuck with the moron in the first place?

Basketball practice finally ended. I was in the locker room, grabbing fresh clothes when a couple ass-wipes from the team approached me. "Hey, nice chick Uchiha."

Since when did these fools start talking to me? I was too baffled to come with a quick response "Hn."

"Man if you ever get tired of her, just let me know, k?" another punched my shoulder in what was supposed to be a friendly way. It took all of my patience not to grab his arm and slam him on the ground in one of my many karate moves.

I didn't respond. The guys walked off laughing and making other lewd comments about my fairy godmother.

I shuddered.

Ew.

-

-

**End Chapter**

Ya'll probably thought I'd never update, huh? Truth be told I didn't either. I've been such a lazy moron. I think I spent the past month or so writing everything but my fics. I wrote a few scholarship essays, a couple short stories, and have been working on my novel. I'm such a dork. I can't believe I'm even doing this, but here I am. Who knows, maybe my novel will publish and become really big. If it does I want a movie made out of it and then I want to marry the main actor. What? A girl can dream can't she?

**Please review. Your reviews are what keep me writing. Sometimes I re-read them just for inspiration. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, long time no update, eh? –dodges rotten tomatoes- Sorry! My life, as you can guess, is already messed up but has been getting weirder and weirder. The good news is, I will not suddenly quit this story. If I do, know that it is for a very good reason, like Itachi sweeping through my window and kidnapping me. Lol.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any liking for Naruto when you think about it. I just love using the characters.**

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. You're the greatest, seriously, I get the warm fuzzies whenever I read your reviews. Whenever I'm in one of those 'I hate everything moods' I just click the 'Read Reviews' button and go "Ohhh… so THAT'S why I still write…"**

**-**

**-**

*Hinata's POV

Humans are very friendly, especially males. I've made more male friends than I have female in my past two days of High School. Despite all the drama shown on television people are really nice. It's kind of cool. I like fitting in and I love making new friends. What I don't get is how Sasuke is always glaring at the boys. They were just being friendly! It hardly made any sense.

*Sasuke's POV

It's bad enough that I'm stuck with this idiot, but to have guys flocking around too! It's sickening how oblivious to reality the little moron is. She just smiles at everyone and thinks the world loves her. Well I got a newsflash for you: They don't. The guys are perverts and the girls all want to get close to me.

How am I supposed to ward of fan girls if I have to ward of fan boys too?

***Hinata's POV**

Naruto is so dreamy. He's friendly, handsome, talented, funny, sweet, and everything I want my Prince Charming to be. He's not the most popular guy at school, but I know the girls have noticed him. He doesn't seem to notice. He's nice to everyone, isn't that sweet?

-insert dreamy sigh here-

I'm so lucky that my fairy godchild is best friends with this angel. It definitely makes things worth it now. Like on Wednesday when Naruto held the door open for me. What a wonderful guy.

Of course I still have my priorities in line. Despite Naruto's natural beauty I knew there were some things far more important than pursuing him.

I do not want to go to the Outer Limits but how am I supposed to bring joy in Sasuke's life? I'm not Barney the Dinosaur and Sasuke is definitely not one of those overly-happy kids! I groaned a sigh as I collapsed on his desk chair in his bedroom. Said fairy godchild was taking a shower after having just left Basketball Practice. I had staid in the humongous auditorium as a casual observer and was surprised to see that Sasuke was an excellent athlete. I always pictured him for the 'stay in my room and write music while crying' type so vividly portrayed on television.

"This is never going to work." I said to myself, recalling how the only time he talked with me was whenever his fan girls were around. I may be dense sometimes but even I can tell when I'm being used. "I hate Father."

Once I said those words aloud I realized they were the truth. I had no love left for the shell of a fairy who dared misuse me so. The only reason why I went through this strenuous mission was to save myself from the Outer Limits.

I would pass this test and prove him wrong.

Everything depended on it.

-

-

***Sasuke's POV**

When I entered my bedroom I was surprised to see the little fairy in my room blaring the music from 'Rocky' on my stereo. She bobbed her head up and down in time with the beat, a determined look on her small face. For a second I wondered if she was entered in a boxing match.

"What are you doing?"

She turned around sharply, surprised. "AAH!" she squeaked once realizing that I was shirtless. "M-my eyes! My poor virgin eyes!" she wailed covering said eyes with her palms and pivoting her body so her back faced me.

I raised an eyebrow and slowly made my way to my drawer, pulling out the shirt on top. Black. Just like the shirt below it. I slipped it on quietly, wondering how long she would maintain that position.

I counted to sixty about seven times before she turned around cautiously, peeking through the crack between her fingers. Her hands instantly dropped "Oh th-thank goodness!" she said, relieved.

It was about then that I realized she truly wasn't a fan girl, and my respect for her raised a few points.

-

-

***Hinata's POV**

Now that my goals were set I just needed a game plan. How exactly would I get Sasuke to become joyous? A mental visual of Sasuke bounding through flowers came to mind and I couldn't hold back a snicker.

"What's so funny?" he snapped from his place in the drivers seat, angrily cutting off a red pickup truck.

"N-nothing." He really isn't a morning person. I wrinkled my nose at the grouch once I was sure he wasn't looking. "S-so…"

He ignored me, slamming down the brakes once he realized that we couldn't beat the stop light. His face was twisted into an angry scowl, his clothes were slightly wrinkled, and his strong hands clutched the steering wheel. The sad thing is, this is how he usually looks.

"So…" I tried again, pleased that I hadn't stuttered "B-big day h-h-huh?"

"WHAT?" he yelled sharply. I cowered into my seat. Sasuke is scary when he's angry.

"N-nothing…"

We pulled into the school parking lot in silence, except for when he nearly ran over a short sophomore. It took me five minutes to unpeel my hands from the armrests. Sasuke, however, hadn't noticed and stalked his way into Konoha High leaving me behind.

I climbed out the car and felt self conscious as everyone who went by took their time staring at me. I was suddenly aware of how much I stood out. Without Sasuke I was just the weird transfer girl. Without Sasuke I was alone.

I quickened my steps, listening to the steady rhythm of my feet hitting the pavement. Much to my surprise the crowds started parting for me too. I easily made my way up the small flight of steps and into the noisy building.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled from across the hall, his golden hair standing out amongst the throngs of people.

I felt a tugging at my lips and before I knew it I was smiling. I hadn't given a genuine smile for some time now. It felt nice. I waved back. Maybe I wasn't as alone as I thought.

-

-

"Hey Hinata sit with us!"

"No, sit here!"

"Hi! I love your outfit! So original and so cute!"

I was stunned. Were all these human girls talking to ME? I was Hinata, the failure of a fairy! I couldn't believe it, and apparently neither could Sasuke. "Um…" I turned to him, balancing my food tray on one hip "Y-you…"

"Sit with them." He said before walking off towards his table, unaffected as ever. He could've at least wished me good luck.

Jerk. I thought.

"Don't mind him." A tall girl with hair the color of honey said kindly, grabbing my arm and guiding me past Sakura's table and towards hers "He's always a jerk. Makes me wonder why he lets you hang out with him."

"Uh…"

"Excuse me!" It was a red haired girl from Sakura's table. You could tell because they all wore extremely revealing clothes. "She was like, so going to sit with us!"

The honey haired girl's dark green eyes widened "She, like, was?"

The red haired girl, oblivious to the blatant mockery, nodded her head emphatically "SO like, let her sit with us. C'mon Hinota, you'll like so fit in, especially since you like, are hanging out with Sasuke and all."

My jaw dropped. That was kind of harsh, the girl showed no interest in me as a person only in Sasuke. I wondered how many other people liked me only because of my connections with the mystery bad-boy?

"My God Karin," my defender said despairingly "You are so stupid. Do you ever think about what you say, or rather, do you even think at all? No wait, of course you don't. The stuff you do requires pure instinct isn't that right?"

I didn't quite understand what she meant, but I could tell it was an insult by the way Karin's cheeks were suddenly matching her fiery hair. She glared hatred at my valiant defender before storming off, her heels clicking and all.

"U-um," I turned to the tall girl "Th-thank you."

"No problem." She shrugged, "I'm Temari. Hang out with me and those bitches will leave you alone."

I took one look at her and knew what she was talking about. She wasn't masculine or anything; in fact she was the very image of an exotic beauty. Her hair was tied into four spiky ponytails which only made her stand out more. She was regal; I could picture her as the queen of some desert country, flicking her fan open and closed as she demanded the executions of those who displeased her.

"U-um…"

She didn't give me any time to respond as she guided (pushed) me to her table. Seated there were a few other kids who looked defiantly bored, as though the mere act of sitting at the table was too much for them to bear. One was a girl with dark brown hair pulled into two buns. She wore a pink Chinese top which led me to believing that she was possible Chinese, or part Chinese anyway.

A snoring guy lay with his face on the table, both his hands propped up around him. His bushy ponytail stood up like a beacon and I had the urge to laugh. Temari seated herself beside him, leaving me with the space beside the Chinese looking girl and the chubby guy on her right. I slid in murmuring a polite 'hello'.

"That's Choji, Shikamaru, Tenten, and the idiot who occasionally joins us is Kiba." Temari pointed to each person in turn "You won't see much of Kiba since he's on the Basketball Team. Stupid dog-boy."

I nodded, smiling at the group. They weren't so bad. At least they were more talkative than Sasuke.

Speaking of which, I craned my head trying to see across the cafeteria. No luck. His table was completely obscured by the active students.

"So, do you like Sasuke or something?" the girl to my right asked suddenly.

"H-huh?" It took me a second to understand the question "NO!"

Temari and her friend's all leaned back (with the exception of Shikamaru), startled by my little outburst. I felt my cheeks heat up and ducked my head "I-I mean, we-we're just friends."

Temari clicked her tongue disapprovingly "Honey, Sasuke doesn't have friends."

"W-we go w-w-way back." I hoped that they couldn't see through my lies.

"Wow." The chubby kid, Choji exclaimed, "To think that Sasuke was actually once social! Hey, are you going to eat that?" he pointed to my chicken sandwich, which honestly looked like crap. I shook my head, quickly sliding it over to him. He murdered it in less than twenty seconds, I leaned away, perturbed.

"That's kind of cool." Tenten offered with a kindly smile which I readily returned. Out of all the people at the table, she fit the bill most for a normal human. I'm not saying that the others aren't nice they're just…different. "I mean, it's nice to think that Sasuke is human."

Temari gave an unladylike snort "Define human."

I smiled uncertainly. Temari was very cynical, and probably beat up hundreds of people in her lifetime. I mentally reminded myself to stay on her good side. At that moment Naruto walked past, lighting up the room with his smile, his very presence, and his bright orange jumpsuit.

My smile widened as he waved vigorously at me. He seemed pleased that I made other friends, and gave me a friendly wink before sauntering towards the corner where Sasuke was predictably brooding.

"Oooohhhh!" Tenten cooed loudly "Someone's in love!"

My cheeks burned, I ducked my head to hide my face. "I-is it th-that obvious?" I asked, rather than try to deny my feelings.

Temari folded her arms "Honey, I've seen billboards more subtle than you."

-

-

I decided the best person to ask about Sasuke was his best friend. That decision had nothing to do with my undying love for Naruto. Really.

I found him by his locker, fumbling with the lock and muttering to himself. I couldn't help but smile. He was so cute! I approached him slowly from behind. He started rattling the handle. I tapped his broad, masculine, shoulder.

"Hm? Oh! Hey Hinata! What's up?"

Was it me, or did my name sound much lovelier on his lips? I sighed dreamily.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed "Uh, Hinata?"

I snapped out of my trance, mentally berating myself. How could I behave so stupidly? "Oh um, I k-kind of h-had a q-q-question for you."

He nodded, eager to please. If only Sasuke were more like him, then I wouldn't mind the mission so much. The name of my fairy god child triggered an unwilling response in my brain. I had to focus on the mission. Sasuke. Right.

"Ask away!" he chirped, completely forgetting his locker door. A group of giggling cheerleaders walked by, eyeing him slowly as they did. I felt angry with them for looking at him like that. Wasn't it enough that they were every man's objects of lust? Why were they after Naruto too? His eyes followed them.

"Oh right…" my shoulders slumped "I-I ju-just wanted to know what m-made Sasuke so unhappy, and h-how I could make hi-him happy again." My stuttering had slowly ceased as my heart died. I hated these human emotions. I hated the wave of jealousy and the cold crack of heartbreak. Above all I hated myself for not being the stunning, intelligent, perfect girl I should have been.

"Oh!" He blinked, my question taking him off guard. "Well…" he rubbed his chin "It happened a few years ago when his parents died. Suddenly he turned all angry and emo. His brother Itachi naturally inherited the family fortune, although he must share it with Sasuke once Sasuke comes of age. I guess in a way Sasuke hates Itachi for becoming his guardian, and he hates the world for taking away his family." His blue eyes dimmed, and I could see genuine sadness and concern cross his usually merry face "Poor Sasuke. You should've seen him; he loved his family so much. He was always trying to make his Father proud. He didn't have to work hard with his Mother; she was the sweetest woman in the world. He and Itachi were kind of rivals, and the day his parents died they got into a huge argument which broke out into a fight. I don't know what happened; all I know is that some harsh words were spoken. Maybe that's why Sasuke still hates Itachi."

My eyes welled with tears. Poor Sasuke, to go through so much at such a young age. No wonder he was so bitter and mean today. I felt an almost maternal wave of compassion replace the anger I felt before.

It took me a few moments to realize that Naruto was calling my name. "Hinata? Hey Hinata, you alright? Hinaaataaa!"

"I'm fine." I said suddenly, jerking back from his face which suddenly flooded my vision. "I j-just need to… I-I I gotta go!" I turned tail and ran.

-

-

***Sasuke's POV**

The fairy godmother lingered after school, so I left her behind. She was probably too busy mooning over Naruto anyway, the idiot. I didn't care either way. It felt nice having time to myself. I pushed the gas pedal a little harder than necessary to get past the yellow light. I didn't feel like waiting for the worthless fools in the other vehicles. I was more important. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, of course I matter more.

I had no regular hangout spot so I drove home. Itachi's car wasn't in the driveway, much to my relief. Even more time alone. I needed to study for that stupid Trig test anyway.

I stepped out the car, enjoying the silence. Our neighborhood was an exclusive one. The only noise we ever hear is the dogs barking, our neighbor at the end of the street's parties, and cars driving past. Usually the cars were full of poor people, lusting after our houses and dreaming of a life that would never be theirs. I shook my head. Pathetic.

I was almost to the doorway when I heard a sound. It was heavy footsteps. A jogger perhaps? No. No one ran in our neighborhood, that's what expensive treadmills are for. Maybe another thief? Either way I didn't care enough to turn around. If anyone messed with me I would kill them. Simple.

The footsteps grew louder until I realized that whoever it was, was running in my direction. This time I did turn around, fully prepared to decapitate the attacker. My eyes widened as Hinata threw herself at me, tightly wrapping her arms around my torso. I gave an 'oof' as I fell backwards onto the freshly trimmed lawn. That didn't stop her she only hugged me tighter.

"What…" I gasped for air "The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?"

Her small face was buried in my chest, she was breathing even harder than I was. Did she run the whole distance alone? On these streets? She pulled her face up. We were uncomfortably close but she was too tired to care. "Oh Sasuke!" she wailed loudly, her pale gray eyes filling with tears "I'm so sorry!" she began to sob.

"What?" I was too confused to act indifferent.

"I'm sorry about everything! I'm sorry your parents died! I'm sorry I'm bothering you! I'm sorry that you're unhappy!" she sniffled loudly. I began to fear for my shirt. "Please," she turned her pleading face up to me once more so I could see the sincerity in her expression "If you will let me, I will try and make you happy! I swear upon my honor as a fairy!"

She didn't stutter once. She re-buried her face in my chest and sobbed once more. I patted her back, trying to ignore the seeping dampness on the front of my shirt. "I want to be your friend! I want to make you happy!" I leaned my head back on the grass and stared up at the sky. This was absolutely ridiculous, and my back hurt.

I didn't know why this tiny fairy was so intent on my…happiness, but somehow it didn't bother me as much as it should have. This was the first time in years that anyone had genuinely cared about me. All these years of selfishness were products of my self reliance. No one cared about me as much as I did. No one but maybe the little fairy, lying on my chest, crying the tears I never cried.

Hinata gave a shuddering sigh. She had worn herself out. "I want to make you smile…" she said in a wistfully tiny voice.

If she had looked up for one brief second, she would've seen her last wish come true.

-

-

**End Chapter**

I finally updated! As you can see in this chapter, there are absolutely no romantic feelings between Sasuke and Hinata. Instead they have now come to a sort of impasse, so please no one jump me in your reviews, and please don't tell me that they need to kiss or get married or whatever. This story is sort of writing itself since I'm too lazy to update on time. I can only hope you'll forgive me for writing such a crappy chapter!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **


End file.
